Golden Eyes
by Surature
Summary: Applefern fell in love with a cat from another clan, Newtleaf of FloodClan. Eventually, she had his kits, but will she be able to keep it a secret or will Newtleaf spill about his love life with Applefern. How far is he willing to go to keep it a secret?
1. Allegiances

**GoldenClan:**

 **Leader:**

Fernstar - Light gray tom with bright green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Snowfall - Pure white she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:**

Littlenose - Black and white she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Honeycloud - Cream she-cat

Pinefrost - Ginger and white tom

Sparroweye - Dark brown she-cat

Mistletail - Dark gray she-cat

Mapletail - Calico she-cat

Gingerhaze - Ginger tom

Squirreldust - Ginger she-cat

Minnowheart - Dark gray she-cat

Applefern - Ginger she-cat

Kestrelberry - Brown and white tom (totally not from 'Stars Before Dawn' haha)

Highleap - Brown tom

Foxwind - Orange tom with a white muzzle

 **Apprentices:**

Silverpaw - Silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpaw - Darker gray tom with amber eyes

Hawkpaw - Brown tom with a white underbelly

 **Queens:**

Hazelwind - Cream she-cat (mother of Patchkit, Leopardkit, Juniperkit and Hollykit)

Jadeeye - Light gray she-cat (mother of Graykit and Tumblekit)

Deerrunner - Brown she-cat (mother of Pouncekit)

 **Elders:**

Mousewind - Brown tom (128 moons old)

Berryflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat (143 moons old)


	2. Chapter 1

Applefern padded carefully through the bracken, careful not to alert patrols. "Newtleaf?" she called out softly, no more than a whisper. No response, although she did scent a FloodClan warrior nearby.  
"Applefern?" A rough, silent voice replied.  
"Yes, it's me, come out." Applefern perked her ears and stared at the bracken, waiting for her friend to appear. Two small light brown tabby ears popped out. "Who's there?" She gasped, trying to contain her voice. Newtleaf was a black tom with a white muzzle, not brown tabby.  
"Birchhaze." The tom replied as he stepped out. "Newtleaf is on patrol."  
"I-I..." Applefern stuttered.  
"Don't worry, I won't say anything." The tom meowed simply, washing himself. "Who are _they_?" He asked, nodding to the three little kits on the ground next to Applefern.  
"Oh, those aren't mine!" She meowed quickly. "Pouncekit, Tumblekit and Graykit."  
"Why do you have your clan's kits?" He questioned. "At this late." he added as he looked at the black sky, few stars shined and Applefern wondered if StarClan was watching her. "Are you giving them to Newtleaf?" He meowed after she didn't respond.  
"Oh, no no!" She exclaimed. "Their mothers wanted me to take them for a walk." She lied, playing with the dirt at her paws, she felt hot with embarrassment.  
"You stole them." He concluded. "Why?" Applefern's heart was beating out of her chest at this point.  
"I did not!" She exclaimed. "If you say a word I swear you'll regret it!" She hissed.  
"Try me." He snorted. "The gathering is in two moonrises, is it not?" Applefern hissed at the tom once again, he didn't even flinch, only stood there more defiantly as he stared at Applefern.  
"I will kill you." She threatened. "I swear it by StarClan."  
"Oh, no. Don't swear murder upon StarClan you unholy fox-brain!" Birchhaze taunted. Rage lit inside Applefern and she struggled to keep her fur flat along her spine. The bushed rustled again and a white muzzle poked through.  
"Newtleaf!" She exclaimed. "Birchhaze found me..."  
"I see." Newtleaf meowed sternly. "Leave." He meowed to Birchhaze. " _Now_!"  
"Hah, the deputy is involved with a GoldenClan cat!" The brown tabby tom snorted. Newtleaf raked his clanmates muzzle, letting blood drip down onto the forest floor. "You're crazy!" Birchhaze hissed. Newtleaf quickly tackled Birchhaze while Applefern hurried to hide the kits eyes with her tail. One of them tried to poke her head out and watch, but Applefern blocked them. _Snap_! In an instant, Newtleaf had snapped the toms neck and left him laying motionless.  
"Oh my StarClan!" Applefern gasped. "Y-You killed him!" Newtleaf washed the blood off of his paws and turned to Applefern.  
"He was a threat to us, no cat can know." He meowed. "I love you, Applefern."  
"Newtleaf..." She mewed, sounding like a lost kit. "These are our kits..." She unwrapped her tail to reveal a ginger tom, a black and white she-cat and a dappled she-cat. "I told him they were Pouncekit, Tumblekit and Graykit." Newtleaf's eyes lit up as he saw the small bundles of fur. "Darkkit, Gingerkit and Dapplekit."  
"They're beautiful." He gasped. "Oh, I love them!" He nuzzled the tiny kits. "-And then I got here." Newtleaf finished his story of what happened, but Applefern couldn't hear any of it. Applefern glanced behind her, paranoid of a cat finding them. "It's okay." He reassured her, resting his tail on her shoulder. Applefern sighed.  
"What do we do with the kits?" She asked, not wanting an answer.  
"Bring them to FloodClan." Newtleaf sounded as if he made up his mind moons ago.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, they'll be raised in FloodClan." He repeated.  
"Yeah!" Dapplekit squeaked. "FloodClan!"  
"You don't understand." Applefern scolded the kit. Darkkit stirred uncomfortably while Gingerkit was playing with a pine cone, hitting it to each paw.  
"Please." Newtleaf pleaded. "Let me bring them into my clan, I'll say a rogue gave them to me."  
"No." Applefern mewed. "They are GoldenClan kits." Newtleaf was starting to get angry and fear washed over Applefern, would he attack her?  
"Applefern don't make me do this..." He hissed.  
"Do what?" Applefern gasped, knowing already what he meant. "You wouldn't."  
"I would." He spat, advancing.  
"You said you loved me!" She growled. "You lied to me, you murderer!"  
"I follow Kestrelstar in the dark forest!" Newtleaf growled, pouncing. Applefern barely dodged him but she left her kits defenseless. He was going to hurt the kits! Anger roared inside of Applefern as she unsheathed her claws and readied her haunches to jump. She hissed and tackled her mate away from the small kits but was quickly thrown off by Newtleaf's mighty hind paws. "It was all an act!" He hissed and he got to his paws. "And you fell for it!"  
"I loved you..." Applefern muttered, blood dripping from her underbelly where his claws had struck. "You played me." The kits were curled up in one ball, terrified. Newtleaf eyed them ferociously.  
"Should I kill you, or the kits?" He sneered. "Oh, I'll be the best FloodClan leader ever!" The black tom pounced at the kits once more but Applefern shielded them once more. Instead, he rammed into her side, knocking the breath out of her. She gasped and got to her paws, still attempting to catch her breath. "Poor little she-cat forgot how to fight?" He snickered. "If only you let them into FloodClan, they could live and so could you."  
"Never!" Applefern hissed, grasping his throat in her jaws and biting down hard. Warm, sweet blood poured into her mouth. Newtleaf managed to release himself weakly as blood drained out of his throat and onto the forest floor. It was still dark and the moon shone fiercely. He steadied himself and almost looked invisible in the night if it weren't for his white muzzle. He slowly lost balance as more and more blood flooded out from both sides of his neck, where she had bit down. "You are an insane cat." She spat. Newtleaf was choking and gasping for air, but he lost too much blood. Applefern watched as her former mates body fell onto the ground with a thud, sending dust into the air. The kits were still curled up and mewling. "It's okay now my dears, you can come out." She mewed softly as she wrapped her tail around her kits. What a sight to be seen. A she-cat laid on the forest floor at midnight, curling up to three kits while two toms lay motionless. Newtleaf twitched several times before he lay limp.

 ***So there's Chapter One I hope you like it! If you want a character to appear within the series, leave a comment/review and I'll try to implement them as a kit soon and have them grow up with some plot surrounding them :D***


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh, they're so pretty!" Silverpaw gasped as she stared at the kits. "What are their names?" The apprentice was practically bouncing around the nursery.  
"I don't know yet." Applefern meowed. She couldn't keep the names she had chosen that night many moonrises ago, it would only haunt her. "I'm thinking about Applefernkit and Silverpawkit." She joked. Silverpaw giggled and stumbled out of the den. Applefern looked back down at the kits who were stirring uncomfortably. A ginger tom, a black and white she-cat and a dappled she-cat. She liked the name Dapplekit, but she couldn't bring herself to keep it as the small she-cats name.  
"How about Jaykit for the black and white she-cat?" Jadeeye suggested from the other end of the nursery where she cuddled up with her two kits.  
"I like it." Deerrunner chimed in. "I thought about that name for Violetkit." Violetkit and Rosekit were the other two kits of Deerrunner but they were killed in a deadly fire five moons ago, they were less than a moon old.  
"Yeah." Applefern agreed. "Jaykit." Jadeeye brushed her tail along the ground in delight.  
"The ginger tom should be Firekit." Hazelwind chirped. "It sounds mighty." Deerrunner turned her head to the side, obviously reminded of her kits. "Oh no, I'm sorry Deerrunner!" She exclaimed as soon as she noticed.  
"No no, it's okay." She reassured her. "Just hard to hear the word these days. _Fire_." She shuddered and padded closer to Appleferm. "Tangerinekit?"  
"Tangerinekit?" Applefern snorted. "No way!" Jadeeye chuckled and washed her kits vigorously to get their ticks out. "Brindlekit." She decided, looking at the dapple gray she-cat.  
"Lovely." Deerrunner purred. "Now the black and white one."  
"No, I think I'm okay for now, I named two. I'd like to think." Applefern protested.  
"Okay." She got up to her paws and padded to the nursery entrance. Snowfall and Fernstar spoke seemingly urgent below highledge while Dustpaw, Snowfall's apprentice listened in carefully. She flicked her gaze to Pinefrost and Sparroweye who shared tongues at the fresh-kill pile. Kestrelberry and Applefern were Pinefrost and Sparroweye's kits so they were a big deal in the clan. When Sparroweye was a 'paw' with Pinefrost, she saved two FloodClan kits who were drowning in the stream, the kits grew up to be Hollystar and Cherrystar so Sparroweye received plenty of recognition from all the clans. Being her kit, lots of attention surrounded her as she grew up.  
"Applefern!" Hawkpaw called from the apprentices den. "Come over here!" Applefern looked over to Hawkpaw who sat with Silverpaw. She padded over to the two young cats and cocked her head.  
"Yes?" She inquired.  
"We're going to be warriors!" Silverpaw squeaked. "On the same day that Pouncekit becomes a 'paw' which is tomorrow!"  
"That's great!" Applefern purred, remembering her warrior ceremony. "What do you want your warrior names to be?"  
"Silvertail!" Silverpaw squeaked.  
"Hawkswoop!" Hawkpaw announced. Applefern chuckled.  
"I wanted to be Appleeye." She admitted. The apprentices giggled and rolled onto their sides in laughter. "It's not that bad!" She protested, smiling.  
"It's pretty bad." Silverpaw mewed in between gasps for air. Applefern pretended to be offended and turned away dramatically, padding towards the camp exit.  
"Newtleaf!" A faint screech rang through the forest, they found his body! After Applefern had killed him, she hid his body in the river but covered it with nice stepping stones so no cat would see him. She flinched and wondered for a second if she should go towards the screeching FloodClan cats. She began towards the border, the cold earth freezing her paws every step of the way as Leaf-Bare approached.  
"He must have been murdered." A she-cat whispered, probably pawing at the teeth marks. Applefern was close enough to hear but far enough to not be heard  
"And right after we found Birchhaze..." A tom mewed solemnly.  
"GoldenClan must pay for this!" Mintleaf hissed. "We should attack!"  
"No." Cherrystar meowed sternly. "We don't know it was them." Cherrystar was the only sane cat in all of FloodClan, Applefern couldn't help but look up to her.  
"Then _I_ will attack." Mintleaf screeched, fur bristling.  
"You will not." Cherrystar glared at her fiercely. Mintleaf backed away, still bristling in pure rage. Applefern tried to leave the area, she backed away slowly stepping on a small twig.  
"What was that?" Demanded Mintleaf, who charged straight through the bracken. Applefern froze. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.  
"Mintleaf, last time I checked, this was GoldenClan territory." Applefern snorted. "Get off our land!" She pretended to pounce at the she-cat and hissed.  
"You killed him, didn't you?" A tom growled as the rest of the patrol came to Mintleaf's side. Her stomach lurched and she stood tall, trying to seem innocent.  
"No." She mewed firmly. "We were good friends, actually."  
"Mates?" Mintleaf spat.  
"I didn't say that, fox-brain." Applefern meowed lashing her tail in ignorance. "Get off my territory."  
"No. You killed our deputy!" Cherrystar hissed. "Move aside, I'm going to talk with Fernstar." The ginger she-cat pushed passed Applefern and headed straight towards the camp. All of the cats followed Cherrystar to the camp while Mintleaf stayed to keep guard over Applefern,  
"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Applefern hissed. "No. Idea."  
"You couldn't kill a blind mouse." Mintleaf snorted. "Let alone two cats."  
"I didn't." Applefern replied firmly. "Newtleaf killed Birchhaze."  
"Liar!" She spat.  
"Newtleaf killed Birchhaze," She repeated. "And I killed Newtleaf." Mintleaf gasped and unsheathed her claws. Applefern charged at the young she-cat's side and bit down hard, warm blood filling her mouth and suddenly, she was reminded of the same feeling when she murdered Newtleaf. Mintleaf writhed in pain and Applefern bit harder, leaving the she-cat motionless on the ground. "That's why you don't challenge a GoldenClan warrior." She spat, turning away towards camp.


End file.
